Roman Conqueror
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Based on Infinite Realms: When Danny arrives in Rome with Sam and Tucker, Vlad captures the two sidekicks and gives our favorite hybrid two options: bow to his demands, or Sam and Tucker die. However, Danny's surprised by the emperor's "demands" SLASH!


_I heard from several fans and reviewers who read my story __**You Are Mine **__that more of my DannyxVlad stories were wanted and would be eagerly accepted by the slash DP community. So, before I restart work on my other story, __**Reversed Hero (expect the new chapter in a month or so guys!)**__, I decided to rid myself of the plot bunny plaguing my mind and wrote this delicious little one-shot for you guys. Hopefully the voices will shut up now and let me work on __**Reversed Hero**__….._

_**Summary: Based during the episode Infinite Realms **_

_When Danny arrives in Rome with Sam and Tucker, Vlad captures the two sidekicks and gives our favorite hybrid two options: bow to his demands, or Sam and Tucker die (take a wild guess which one Danny picks). It's after the oh-so crucial decision that Danny's led out of the coliseum and to 'Emperor' Vlad's private rooms. And that is where our tale unfolds…_

_Do not keep reading if you can't handle rough sex/rape/confused intercourse!_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny growled and muttered various obscenities as he was forcefully led down a pillared hallway, two guards draped in togas clutching each of his arms in tight, near bruising holds.

"Do you guys have to grip so tight?!"

They ignored him, countenances stern as they led him down another corridor, this one flanked with torches and ended with a massive doorway curtained in majestic red velvet. Danny couldn't choke back a worried groan as they approached the entryway, his blue eyes flashing with bitter anger that was normally enhanced by glowing green irises. Unfortunately, Vlad had forced him to let his subordinates lock a silver bracelet looking thing around his wrist when he was still in the coliseum, and the seemingly ordinary piece of jewelry proceeded to shock him out of his ghost form. Even worse, it totally shorted out his powers.

Sam and Tucker were dragged away by more of Vlad's newest goons right after that, and Danny, with his powers fried by the bracelet, was taken away by the two men currently flanking his sides. Though far from being weak, Danny knew that it would be unwise for him to try to escape; after all, his friend's lives were at stake.

Apparently, it was Vlad's wish that he be dressed appropriately, more according to the time period. Or maybe he just wanted to show that he had power over the teenager. Either way, Danny had been dragged to a chamber and promptly stripped of his jeans and t-shirt and forced into a regal black tunic that barely reached his knees, the hem, sleeves and neckline lined with silver. The middle was cinched with a leather belt, a filigreed silver buckle holding it shut. Leather sandals wrapped around his ankles, and silver bracelets decorated his wrists and upper arms. The final touch to his fancy ensemble was a scarlet cape that brushed the marble floor, the cloth buttoned to his tunic with rubies set in silver casings.

Danny hated it. It showed that he was bowing to Vlad's command. He hated being forced into such a submissive approach, but what choice did he have? Sam and Tucker were in Vlad's hands. It made his stomach roil, the very thought that he'd been forced to admit temporary defeat to the psychotic billionaire set on destroying him. But, he didn't have a choice, and it was because of that that he was being dragged down the current hallway.

"Stupid map…stupid Vlad…." he grumbled, and was promptly slapped upside the head.

"Do not speak so of our new Emperor Vladdius." Danny couldn't tell which of the men had spoken; by the time he glanced up at them, both guard's were bearing stoic expressions and emotionless eyes.

"Yeah yeah….." obviously the two were still disgruntled by his rude remarks. It was with a startled yelp that Danny was pushed away and through the gilded curtain, landing solidly on his stomach on cold, black-veined marble. "Oww!" He glanced back, but the curtain had already fallen shut behind him. "Geez! Talk about a rude welcome!" Danny climbed to his feet and dusted off his tunic, tugging the hem down in an attempt to keep the annoyingly short shirt-dress from riding up. 'I know these are the Romans we're talking about, but what is it with their obsession with guys wearing short clothing?' Groaning, he took a step towards the curtain, but quickly stopped. Beneath the hem that just barely touched the floor, Danny could see the guards' feet; they were standing watch, preventing his escape. "Crap."

Brushing a lock of stray hair behind his ear, Danny took in his new surroundings. He was in a bedroom/bath. To his left was a bathing pool built into the floor, the water strewn with red rose petals. A fountain built into the wall spewed fresh water into the pool, and several crystal bottles lined the tile strip outlining the pool. A gold-and-velvet chaise stood a few feet away, and more rose petals were scattered across the cool marble. "Extravagant enough, Frootloop?" He glanced to his right, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the huge oval shaped bed decked in black sheets against the far wall, huge pillows made of velvet and silk strewn over the head. Garnet silk fell from the ceiling and wafted around the soft looking mattress, and candles were standing in golden holders across the wall.

"Yeah…he's definitely enjoying his newfound imperial powers." Danny took a few hesitant steps into the room, but no sign of said psychotic billionaire was evident. "Guess he's off bossing around some lackeys or something." Sighing, he plopped down on the chaise, wincing a bit when his bare arms touched the cool metal. "Dangit. This sucks big time….Sam and Tucker are locked up somewhere in this place, and I'm trapped in here, all because of that dumb map!" He glanced around the room again, his face darkening when he saw the solid marble walls, devoid of any way to escape. "No windows…crap."

"Were you planning on escaping out an open window? How utterly foolish, Daniel. I know you're not the top of your class, but surely you could come up with a better plan than that."

A chilling breeze raced over his back. The presence of a ghost. Danny started to turn around, but a hand slid over the nape of his neck, fingers digging into the soft skin and dangerously pressing the sensitive muscles that Danny knew, if jabbed hard enough, could knock him out. "Plasmius…"

"Daniel. It was so nice of you to join me…" a finger brushed his cheek, and Danny choked back a gag at the gentle touch. "I must admit, I shouldn't have been so surprised by your agreeing to come here. It would seem that your loyalty to your friends holds no bounds."

"Duh! Unlike you, I actually care about people, and that doesn't count having sick fantasies about someone who doesn't share your twisted feelings!" He tried to turn, but the fingers warningly dug into the sides of his neck.

"Now now Daniel, there's no need to be so impolite. After all, you are currently my prisoner, and, bearing in mind the fact that your friend's lives are at stake, it wouldn't be wise to be rude, now would it?" The hand tightened, but Danny didn't let the discomfort show, even when a grinning Vlad walked around the chaise and leered at him. Dark blue eyes stared into his own, and thin lips were curled into a conniving smirk. He too had redressed for the occasion; unlike Danny, Vlad was wearing a long white toga embroidered in gold that was clasped with a ruby pin on his left shoulder, a red cloak embroidered in gold, and leather sandals were strapped to his feet. His silver hair flowed free down his shoulders, and the gold wreath Danny saw earlier was situated amongst the light strands, winking in the candlelight.

It was disgusting, utterly revolting, but Danny fleetingly thought that Vlad looked somewhat impressive in the regal attire. Needles to say, he quickly pushed the thought away.

"Where are my friends, Plasmius?!"

"First of all, it would be against my better judgment to tell you that. Please use your brain before asking such useless questions that you know I won't answer," Vlad smirked. "Furthermore, Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley are very much alive, as well as perfectly in tact. You will see them soon enough. I have more honor than to attack those who are perfectly defenseless."

"That never stopped you from attacking me," Danny retorted, but Vlad shrugged and flashed him a cool smile.

"You are far from being defenseless. A hybrid like yourself who is intelligent enough to hold his own in a battle isn't anything close to being defenseless. Your dear friends are mere humans, and are therefore weaker than you or I. It would be ungentlemanly to attack them without you there to protect them," he smiled. "Be happy that they're alive, Daniel. As the emperor, it is within my imperial rights to kill anyone who stands against me, and, as your adversary, it would be logical to kill those who are collaborating with an enemy of mine."

Danny let out a relieved sigh, but the cold frown as he glared at the billionaire. "Plasmius, assuming that you are, for once, telling the truth, then what do you want? You tried to kill me countless times today, and now you're"

"I did no such thing. I only tried to weaken you to the extent where I could capture you."

Danny smirked at him. "Which isn't that much better, Plasmius. But, if you don't want to kill me, and if you haven't destroyed Sam and Tucker yet, then what? No use keeping them alive if you were only out to destroy me. And you haven't pulled the whole 'be-my-son' gimmick, so…" Danny felt his heart racing when the older man shifted closer, his knee balancing on the gold edge of the chaise. His back jammed against the velvet cushions, the teenager glared up at the older man. "Why'd you ask me to come here? I don't understand."

"Of course not. You, a mere teenage boy only just scraping by in school, understand why I asked you here?" It was a quip made at his behalf, and it didn't go unnoticed. Danny scowled at him, but Vlad only smiled and leaned closer, his grinning face gazing at the young countenance of his foe. "Daniel, exactly how far would you be willing to go to protect your beloved friends?"

"I would do anything to protect Sam and Tucker! Why else would I be here?!" Danny snapped. He hated the horrible sense of foreboding that was beginning to ring alarm bells in his mind, but what could he do? Vlad literally held his friends lives in the palm of his hand. "Vlad, quit toying with me. What…do….you…want?!"

Silence was the older man's answer for a few moments, quiet seconds in which he stared at Danny with a thoughtful look on his face. The time drug on, and Danny was growing increasingly worried when the man kept staring at him. It made him uneasy, that pondering expression, and the distance between them didn't help matters. Vlad was way too close to him! His knee was balancing on the chaise, the silk of his toga rasping against his bare thigh, and bony hands were still gripping his shoulders, but the touch was surprisingly gentle, warm. All in all, it made the silence even more awkward, and Danny was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Pla--Plasmius?"

The billionaire-turned-emperor unexpectedly smirked, dark eyes narrowing as his fingers clamped harder on the teenager's arms and making him yelp. Danny's eyes widened slightly, his breath catching when Vlad pushed him over onto his back on the velvet couch. Hands pinned his thin wrists to the soft velvet, and he despairingly noticed in the back of his mind that his tunic had risen up to drape around his upper thighs, revealing way too much skin for personal comfort. It didn't help that Vlad was currently kneeling between his legs on the chaise, making the already short tunic ride up even more.

"Plasmius, what're you doing?!"

The man stared at him and suddenly grinned, his lips curving up into a dark, devilish sneer that was hinted with something. The way he kept smirking at him, the wicked light in his royal eyes…

"Daniel, are you so dense that you cannot understand what I want of you? Why I ordered you to my chambers, why I confiscated your clothing and replaced it with this rather fetching ensemble," Vlad glanced down at his bare legs, and Danny blushed, wishing even more that he could pull the tunic down. "Why I made sure to disable your powers, leaving you defenseless…why I made you agree to submit to my demands, no matter what they might be?"

The sickening feeling twisted in his gut, and Danny was slowly beginning to recognize that flicker of shadow in Vlad's eyes. He'd seen the same expression on kids at school, usually when the hallways were clear and they had time alone….."No way…" it couldn't be possible. Could it? Danny realized what the billionaire was saying, although it amazed and disgusted him….and something else that he didn't understand. "You--you _like me_! But, I--I thought you liked Mom!"

"I realized a long time ago, my dear Daniel, that your mother could never truly fit the qualifications of being my partner. While intelligent and beautiful, Maddie lacks the undying passion and fire that lives inside you. Your mother could never compare to you, a mere slip of a teenage boy who holds strength enough to conquer this world and yet defends it instead. You, the fifteen year old who is much like myself, and yet at the same time is my exact opposite. I don't want your mother…I want you, Daniel Fenton." Vlad grinned, and Danny finally recognized the emotion shrouding his midnight eyes.

"You--you want to---oh God, Plasmius---you're sick!"

"I underestimated you. Your father's idiocy obviously hasn't affected your thinking abilities that much if you were able to come up with the realization so quickly. Or, perhaps it's just your teenage hormones. Maybe your body is so deprived of sex that it immediately understood why I asked you here." Vlad brought his face closer to the young halfa's, and he could feel the goose bumps washing over the teen's pale flesh when he laid his torso flush with Danny's, his tongue flicking out to caress the shell of the teenager's ear. A strangled cry fell from the boy's lips, his body arching off the small couch as Vlad bit the taut flesh on the crook of his neck and licked the bruising skin. "Perhaps you were eager for it…"

"Pla--Plasmius--stop---I--you can't--I"

"I can do whatever I want. As I recall, Daniel, you said that you would be willing to do _anything _to protect your dear friends."

"Ye--yeah, but"

"But nothing. Daniel, anything means _anything_, and you promised to meet my demands in order to save poor Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley. Well," he pulled back and gazed down at the shocked teenager, "my demands are that you fully submit to me tonight, meeting every request that I may ask of you, no matter how demeaning it may be to your teenage pride. However…." Vlad watched the fear dissipate from Danny's face, the flickering of hope awakening in pale irises, "if you value your preservation and virginity that much, I'd be only too willing to release you."

"Really?!"

'Ah, he looks so excited.' Vlad smirked at him, and the hopeful light immediately vanished from Danny's sky blue eyes. "Of course. But, your friends would have to die. A fair trade, wouldn't you agree?" He chuckled at the angry look that flashed across Danny's face. "I take it that you're not planning to leave."

"You knew that from the beginning," Danny replied curtly. "That's how you knew to capture my friends."

"Precisely. Nevertheless, Daniel, we have more pressing things to attend to." He climbed off the chaise and stretched, his hands working at the clasp on his shoulder. Vlad knew the teenager was watching him, his rival's shocked body still slumped atop the velvet couch, and he heard the sharp intake of breath when Vlad's cloak and toga fell apart, the winding silk unwrapping from it's previous shape and pooling on the cold marble. Glancing over his shoulder, Vlad smirked when he saw that Danny had closed his eyes, a weird expression on the teenager's face. "Daniel."

"You are one seriously screwed up Frootloop."

Instead of the anger he'd been expecting, Danny was startled to hear the older man laughing, a hearty, un-maniacal chuckle that was more weird and unexpected than his usual sadistic cackles. He kept his eyes firmly shut when he heard footsteps, but then a small splash rang throughout the marble room. The curiosity eating at him, Danny managed to keep himself from looking for around a minute, but finally he gave up. Cracking open his eyes, he peered over the arm of the couch and stared, his heartbeat racing as he took in the vision before him. Vlad was naked, and he was standing in the marble bathing pool, the water just barely waist deep. Tendrils of steam wafted around the man, and water droplets trickled down the marble perfection of his muscled chest. Strands of silver hair were plastered to his face and neck, the tresses studded with faceted water drops.

Vlad obviously knew he was staring, and it was with a devilish smile that he turned and glanced at the teenager over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling with a wicked gleam. Yet again, Danny had to force back the inhuman thoughts that had begun to plague his mind the second he'd opened his eyes and seen Vlad in all of his wet, dripping, sexy….

'What the fuck?!' He shook his head and forced himself to ignore the surge of arousal that had just shot down his body, instead blocking his hormones and forcing a glare onto his face. "Plasmius, what're you--"

"Daniel, come." Vlad beckoned him over, but Danny shook his head and gripped the arm of the chaise, as if afraid the older man would stalk out of the marble pool in all his naked glory and force him.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Daniel….." the billionaire's voice took on a warning note, and Danny heard the unspoken threat behind it.

'Obey me or your friends pay the price. Yeah, and he calls himself a gentleman.' He scowled and climbed off the chaise, his sandaled feet shuffling over the marble as he walked over to the bathing pool. Vlad smiled at him, as if he wasn't just going to kill his friends if Danny had denied his request, and calmly gestured to the teen. When Danny stopped at the edge of the pool, Vlad leaned across the edge, his arms sliding across the cool, moisture specked tile.

"Take it off." When he looked confused, Vlad pointed to the short tunic and laughed at the shocked expression that instantly appeared on Danny's face. "Why so surprised? My actions on the chaise should've made it obvious what I desire from you tonight, and you're in no position to deny me, especially with you powers shorted out until I decide to remove the bracelet. Now, do as I say." He grabbed the gilded hem of Danny's tunic and pulled. "Take it off."

For a second Danny looked like he was going to protest. After a short pause in which he took the time to shoot Vlad a seething glare, Danny reached for the belt draped around his middle, fingers unclasping the silver and letting it drop to the floor. His hesitancy perfectly clear, Danny next went for the sandals, fiddling with the leather laces and increasingly blushing as they slid off his feet.

He only had his tunic and cape left, plus the jewelry decorating his arms.

Reluctantly, Danny reached for the left clasp holding his cape to the tunic, and he looked at Vlad, desperation evident on his flushed features. "Vlad?" The billionaire shook his head and smirked, giving the tunic a meaningful tug.

His face now beet red, Danny reached up and undid the ruby clasps, feeling the wisp of air brush over his legs when the silken cape fell to the floor. His hands began to shake as he started to untie the platinum colored strings holding the shoulders of his tunic closed. The silky threads slipped through the holes holding the shirt together, and the black cloth fell apart, the tunic falling down his chest and hips. Danny had to keep himself from reaching for it when he saw Vlad staring at his unclothed torso and bare legs. The guards had allowed him to keep his boxers on, thank goodness, although they had been curious about the article of clothing that covered more skin than was normal in Rome. But, even with the cotton shielding his privates from view, he still felt goose bumps race across his skin as the older man raked his eyes over him. He wrapped his arms around his torso, but nothing could protect his naked flesh from Vlad's searing gaze.

"Mmm….very nice Daniel. It seems ghost fighting has done you some good."

He shivered at the comment, a warm feeling awakening in the pit of his chest. 'It's just my hormones….that's all it is….' Danny repeated the mantra over and over in his head, but a stirring in his groin made the theory seem a little less plausible. He nipped his lower lip and tried to focus on the pain, and that worked. Well, at least until a hand snatched his ankle. Danny yelped as he fell forward, and in front of him, unfortunately, was Vlad and the steaming water. He barely managed to roll over in mid-air, and he landed in the water back first. The hot water was sweltering, and Danny shook his streaming hair aside as he was suddenly pulled sputtering to the surface. Furious, he wiped a hand over his face and scowled at the man holding his wrist, snapping it away and roughly swiping his bangs aside.

"Why Daniel, how clumsy of you."

"Wha---you did that on purpose!" Danny pounded the water, and several droplets splashed onto Vlad's face and stomach. Rage clouding his electric eyes, Danny finally seemed to notice that he was almost completely naked, flushed, soaked to the bone, and a mere inch from the older man who had previously been inhabiting his thoughts. "AHHH!" Legs flailing, Danny pushed himself away and scrambled to the other side of the large bathing pool, feet slipping on the tiled bottom, his expression wild as he gasped for breath and stared at the soaked, devilish, sexy….'No, focus!' he took a shaky breath, forcibly shoving the rather erotic images from his mind and instead forcing an angry frown to appear on his face. Grabbing the tiled edge of the pool for assurance, Danny pointed a finger at the billionaire and snarled. "Stay away from me, Plasmius!"

"No. I don't think I will." His aura that of a dangerous predator, Vlad swiftly cut through the water towards him. He neatly matched Danny's sidestep and grabbed a handful of saturated black tresses, jerking the young halfa forward by the silky strands. "And I don't have to."

"Pla--Plasmius…." Danny struggled, slamming his fists into the man's chest. "Let go!"

"No." The hand tightened in his hair, and the halfa yelped when he felt a wet arm wrap around his waist, fingers digging into the base of his spine and slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. Vlad tugged his head back, pale irises glaring at him defiantly, and slammed his mouth down onto Danny's. Lips turned to stone beneath his, but Vlad pushed his tongue in between the soft skin and caressed the warm cavern of Danny's mouth. Muffled yelps came from the younger halfa, and he struggled against Vlad's grip, but Vlad merely tightened his hold on the boy's hair and stuck his hand farther down into red boxers. Which, he thought, looked quite nice on Danny, especially since they nicely emphasized his ass. "Daniel." Vlad pulled back, feeling taut skin beneath his fingers as he swept his hand over firm cheeks, wet cotton brushing his knuckles.

"You--you---" Danny couldn't make any coherent words pass his lips. All he could do was gaze up and tentatively lick his lips, savoring the spicy taste that, oddly enough, suited the billionaire. "You kissed me…."

"Believe me, Daniel, I plan on doing a lot more than that," Vlad grinned, softening his grip on the teenager's hair. Danny heard himself let out a pleasurable hiss when fingers trailed down his face, studying the contours and stroking the silky flesh.

'Da--damn…this isn't good…..Vlad's…..**AHHNN**!" His mind went blank as he felt a finger push inside him, thrusting into the one place that Danny had never imagined would be breached. It ached, having a digit only lubricated with water rasping against his inner walls, and he knew-courtesy of the talk in the locker room at school-that this was only the beginning of the pain he would feel if Vlad had his way. A scream tore from his throat when another finger joined the first, each groping around and feeling like sandpaper against his skin. Danny squirmed and raked his nails down Vlad's chest, but the billionaire's free hand shoved back into his dripping mass of hair and the fingers roughly entwined in the strands. They held him still as Vlad roughly invaded him with those evil fingers that were causing him to scream and thrash. "You--you basta"

"Daniel, you should really watch what you say. After all, you agreed to coming here, did you not?"

"You--you know I did---stupid Frootloop--" he grimaced in pain, eyes glazed with dull pain as he glanced up at Vlad. "Ge--get out of me!"

"Are you not enjoying yourself? I am…." as if to as testament to his statement, Danny felt a prodding against his thigh. His stomach roiled, though it was only partly in disgust. No matter how hard he tried to resist, Danny knew that his teenage hormones were kicking into overdrive. Considering that he'd kissed a girl maybe once or twice, and his sexual life was nonexistent, it wasn't that hard to believe. Because of the loss, he was easily susceptible to Vlad's lustful attacks, and it was definitely working to his disadvantage. The pain flooding his pelvis was dimmed by flickers of arousal, the tendrils taking root and splaying up his spine. He was ultra sensitive to every touch; every miniscule brush of Vlad's fingertips sent electric jolts down his body, and each kiss and skim of his tongue was an erotic play to the teenager. "Daniel." The sound of his name coming from those pale, tender lips made him refocus. Danny blinked, finally noticing that the fingers inside him had disappeared, along with the darkly alluring pain.

"Vla--Plasmius. I--I don't want this," the words sounded convincing, but the cold reality behind it was that Danny was enjoying having someone lust after him, and it didn't help that that someone was Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, an extremely rich, ingenious, handsome, sexy, gorgeous…..'I've gotta quit thinking like that!'

"You don't? Judging by the expression on your face, I'd say that you really _do _want me to fuck you," Vlad said with a bright smile. "And Daniel, in case you forgot, what you want isn't really important here."

"I--"

"What is important is that _**I **_am in charge. I am your master, your ruler. You could even go so far as to say that I am your Roman conqueror for the night, oh fearful Danny Fenton. You have no choice but to bow down and accept your defeat." Vlad nipped the side of Danny's neck, sharp canines puncturing the flesh and drawing small droplets of blood. Licking the wound, he leaned back up and grinned. "Now….I believe more fun is in order."

Danny looked confused, and the expression only grew when Vlad let go of his hair and pushed him back. The billionaire turned around, hiding whatever he was doing from the teenager's prying eyes, and didn't reface him until several seconds later. Danny frowned at the cheeky look on his face, but his surprise was clear when he saw the bottle in Vlad's hand that was filled to the brim with an amber colored oil. "What the--"

"Here." He held out the glass vial, but Danny stared at it with a clueless expression on his face.

"Umm….what's that for?"

"Daniel…." Vlad sighed, rolling his midnight eyes. "Honestly." He unstopped the vial and poured a measurable amount of the golden liquid into his palm. Setting the bottle aside, he touched his hands together and coated both with the sweet smelling oil. "Come here."

"Uh, no thanks."

Vlad gave the teenager a cruel smirk, his slick hands dripping with gold oil as he held out a pale palm. Danny glanced from it up to Vlad's face, a strange expression on the teenager's face. What the silver haired man didn't know was that Danny was frantically trying to rid his mind of the X-rated images corrupting his thoughts, pictures and ideas that all involved Vlad sliding his slippery hands up and down his body, touching and caressing him in places that longed for the man's silken touch. Danny couldn't help but stare at the man who was plaguing his mind, the god-like creature whose touch he was craving with every fiber of his young body. It thoroughly disgusted him, but the idea of having Vlad touch him, kiss him….it was enticing. He longed to have those fingers inside him again, touching the one spot that Danny knew could make him scream and pant, and Danny was thinking about all this while he stared up at the billionaire, inhaling the scent of the sweet oil and faintly wondering if it tasted as good as it smelled.

"Daniel….."

The way Vlad said his name, like a husky purr…Danny let out a soft moan, feeling a blush stain his cheeks at the stirring at the apex of his thighs. His boxers were steadily growing more uncomfortable, and Danny couldn't make up his mind whether to be repulsed or happy with the occurrence. Vlad was his arch enemy, the man who'd tried to kill him on countless occasions, and yet….did that matter? According to him, Vlad only wanted him for the night, so what harm could it do to let the billionaire have his way for just this once? But what about his pride, having to submit to Vlad…'Ahh! I'm so confused!'

Out of the blue, Danny felt slick hands glide over his torso. Throwing away his stupor, he felt a shiver crawl up his spine as soft fingers sashayed down his chest, the warm oil smoothing across his skin. "Ahhnn….." he breathed a sultry moan.

"Turn around."

Danny whimpered, his mind screaming and pleading instantaneously as he turned his back to the billionaire. The hands had barely touched the taut flesh of his back before the husky moans started falling from his lips.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself…" Vlad's voice whispered beside his ear, his chest flush against the teenager's spine.

"Shu--shut up Vlad--Plasmius."

The hands dipped down below the water, the fingers flowing like silk over the smooth flesh of his buttocks and lightly rubbed his thighs. They lingered a minute before trailing back up and around his waist, fingers dipping below his boxers and brushing the patch of midnight hair at his thighs. Danny hissed at the faint contact, and he could feel his restrain weakening under the gentle, fiery touches. Gasping, he leaned forward and grabbed the bath's edge, fingers slipping over the moist tile, bracelets jangling on his wrists. The hand above his crotch stilled, but Vlad lifted his other one and trailed it up the middle of Danny's chest. His palm delicately brushed one of the teenager's nipples, slick with the oil, and Danny answered it with a delightful cry, his back arching and hands tightening their hold on the tiled edge. "So responsive," Vlad growled, kissing the middle of Danny's spine. His fingers lightly pinched the rosy bud, drawing another cry from the writhing boy.

"Vla--Vlad--ahh---"

"What do you want, Daniel?" He squeezed the nipple again, this time a touch rougher, and Danny practically howled in sensual pleasure. His cock throbbed painfully against his leg, growing harder with each touch the billionaire administered. "Do you want me to do more of this?" He switched sides, grasping the other bud and rolling it between his fingers. Danny yelped, a round of breathy gasps escaping his throat in time with each twitch. "Come now, Daniel, don't by shy. Tell me what you want."

"Mmff….I---Vlad, I can't---"

"Then I'll just have to decide for myself." Vlad roughly slammed him around and pushed him back against the edge, slick fingers raking across his flesh and grabbing his hips. The teenager cried out when smooth lips brushed the side of his throat, his hands slipping from the tile and splashing into the water. Grabbing Danny's fallen wrists, Vlad pinned them to the marble side of the pool and attacked the boy's neck with his tongue, biting a trail down his median and licking at the sweet oil. Danny moaned, his body quaking beneath the possessive touch, a shadow falling over his sky colored eyes. The man's moist tongue gently touched his nipple before taking it into his mouth, and Danny let out a strangled scream, the sensations burning a trail from his middle to his groin. Vlad sucked and drew the bud into his mouth, breathing warm air across the puckered skin and licking the pebbled base, nipping the tip with his teeth.

A sharp, animalistic growl tore from the teen's lips. "Vla--Vlad! I---I can't take---take it anymore!"

Grinning, Vlad pulled back and stared down at the quivering mess he'd made of the young halfa, a twisted sense of pride welling up inside him. "Mmm…such a ferocious little lion. You look quite handsome, Daniel. Who knew all it took to weaken you was a few touches with my tongue!" Danny gazed at him with a wild look on his face, his breath coming in short, ragged pants. The billionaire was well aware that the teenager was close to the point of coming, and he planned to give the boy the release he needed….his way. "Daniel, do you want release?" Danny glared at him, but the lusty shadows enveloping his eyes made it very clear what the halfa wanted. Dropping his wrists, Vlad grabbed the boy's slender hips and dragged them forward, thrusting his groin against the teenager's and making him moan. "I hope you're prepared, Daniel. I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to stand."

"Oh--oh yeah? I---I'd like to see yo--you try," Danny managed a weak smirk, his arms shakingly wrapping around the man's neck. Hauling Vlad's head down, Danny entangled his fingers in silver hair and smiled. Hey, if he couldn't truthfully say no to the billionaire fucking him, then he could at least challenge him every step of the way! "Vlad, you--you can't beat me."

"Says the boy who is fully agreeing to submit to me, if I'm interpreting his body language correctly." Tugging the waistband of Danny's boxers, Vlad pulled them down to his knees, keeping the red material up with two fingers and glancing down into the water. "Judging by what I see, I'd say that I was correct, no?"

Danny glared at him, but it was weak, lifeless. His body was too far gone for him to say no to the 'emperor', even if he was still unsure about letting the man have his way with him. As he was lifted out of the pool and onto the rim, Danny knew that there would be no turning back from this point. He was attracted to Vlad, and, as much as he hated to admit it, his body was craving the man's touch to the point of no return.

'Dammit.'

His thoughts dissipated when he felt a sticky, warm hand close around his cock, oiled fingers sliding alongst the rigged skin. "Ahhh…." Vlad's hand moved up his member, languidly pumping the hard shaft in a speed that was much too slow. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward but with no success. "Vlad…..faster," he spat, his arms shaking in the attempt to keep himself sitting up. Moving closer, Vlad slid between his spread legs and wrapped an arm around the teenager's back, his hand still encircling Danny's cock and gently rubbing the hot flesh.

The teenager couldn't help himself and desperately grabbed a handful of silver hair, jerking Vlad forward and slamming his mouth down onto smirking lips. It was needless to say that Vlad was surprised by the…._enthusiasm_ the teenager was showing, but he eagerly sank into the kiss, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth and exploring the moist cavern. Vlad was exceptionally pleased when he felt Danny's tongue slide between their lips and languidly trace his mouth. The teenager had a sweet taste, like mulled wine, and it was enticing, that delicate spicy-sweet flavor.

Giving the teenager's cock a sharp jerk, Vlad sank his teeth into the boy's throat and sucked on the pale flesh, feeling the tang of coppery blood on his tongue as he licked the tiny wounds, his hand continuously pumping the hard shaft standing tall between Danny's legs. Sticky precum trickled over his fingers, blending with the oil and staining his palm.

"Vlad----oh god, I---ahhh…." Danny's arms slipped from their hold around his neck, and Vlad smirked when he felt the teenager come all over his hand. Gasping, Danny fell back and collapsed on the marble floor, his legs still dangling over the rim of the pool. He felt a warmth between his legs, and he blearily noticed Vlad lean over him and kiss his oiled chest, the man's slender, sticky hands grasping his trembling thighs.

"Your body is so sensitive to my touch….could it be that you have never experienced a physical relationship before? Or, is my touch so welcoming to you that you can't help but respond so beautifully?"

"You think pre--pretty high of yourself. I'd go with opt--option number one." Danny forced himself to sit up, but his arms weren't as responsive as he had hoped; he only just managed to balance on his elbow to the point where he could see Vlad smirking at him, his pale face streaked with sticky strands of light hair.

"I have every reason to think highly of myself, dear boy. After all, wasn't I the one who just made you scream?"

"On--once a Frootloop, always a Froo---" he cut off as he was jerked forward, his hips sliding over the tile. Vlad lifted him down, and Danny was somewhat distracted by the sight of the billionaire's rather impressive muscles to the point where he barely noticed that he was standing in the water, or that Vlad's hands were currently touching his bare ass.

"Daniel, didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to call someone names," Vlad pulled him forward, a hand sliding between their bodies and gently caressing the boy's returning cock. "However, if you can call me Frootloop, then I can call you Little Badger." Danny winced; the nickname definitely hit a sore note. And Vlad noticed, judging by the twitching of his lips. "Don't like it? I thought it suit you."

"Shut up, Vlad."

Vlad swept his hand up the stiffening flesh, fingers brushing the silky hair between Danny's thighs. "Typical teenage anger….no wonder you lash out so rashly during a fight." The palm of his other hand slid down the halfa's back, barely touching the alabaster skin that was typical for Danny when in human form. "Well, if you don't like the nickname Little Badger, perhaps I should think of something more…appropriate for the setting." Danny started to speak, but his voice dissolved into a breathy moan as a finger skillfully pressed into his tight entrance. Water softened the spark of pain that flickered at the base of his spine, but nothing could completely nullify it either, just as the pain didn't dull the underlying flame of pleasure flaring in his groin. "Would you agree….Dannicus?"

Danny was too distracted by the finger shoved up his ass to respond to the affectionate, if somewhat unusual, nickname. Vlad took his silence as an opportunity and slid another digit into the moist heat, scissoring the fingers and tearing a pained yelp from bruised lips. Danny's breathing grew labored, strained, each breath punctuated by a jagged moan or mangled cry as he arched towards the silver haired man. "…._**Vlad**_…." he groaned, clenching his fingertips into the man's arms and bruising the pale flesh. He couldn't breathe; the warmth was building in his stomach, ribbons of pleasure unfolding and snaking throughout his veins. His cock was hardening, replenished with every jab Vlad made with those damnable fingers, and Danny was well aware, as unfocused and sex deprived as he was, that he wouldn't last much longer. Vlad may have made him come once, but Danny was pretty sure the billionaire wouldn't be so generous next time.

Just as he thought, Vlad pulled his hand away right when Danny was teetering over the brink. His vision was blurred, his lungs only releasing choked gasps of air, but he still managed to glare at his rival-turned-lover with rage seething in his heaven blue eyes. "You--you suck, Vla--Vlad."

"Not yet, dear Daniel."

Shooting him a disgusted glare, Danny practically collapsed back against the rim of the pool, the cold marble and tile digging into his spine and springing a fresh round of pain down his back and legs. His bracelets clinked against the stone, but the noise hardly registered in his fogged mind. His gaze somehow remained firm, eyes locked with those captivating blue irises that reminded Danny of the midnight sky, yet so easily changed into pools of blood when Vlad transformed into is alter ego.

Amazingly enough, he knew his face burned as he reached a hand out and cupped Vlad's cheek, the pad of his thumb delicately rubbing the ivory flesh. Vlad leaned into the touch, a cunning smirk flickering on his lips. Danny knew it all to well; he was planning something, or he knew that the victory was his.

It didn't matter.

Danny, as much as he wished he could regret it, wanted to go further. He wanted Vlad to fuck him….well, his body did, at least. His mind was still unsure, but Danny had to admit that he found the billionaire handsome, if not totally drop dead sexy. There was no way he could deny him.

"If you're planning something, then I'd rather you just get it over with," he whispered, and, for once, Vlad looked startled.

"You're not going to fight me? I know you're a virgin, Daniel. It was my assumption that you wanted to preserve your virginity for as long as possible." Vlad's face broke out into a wicked smile, and he leaned forward and touched his lips to Danny's ear, blowing a soft stream of cool air that made the teenager shiver. "I can't believe that you are willingly giving yourself to me….is this some ploy your teenage mind has concocted?"

"No….I'm not going to fight you, Vlad. No use trying when you've already lost the battle, right?" Before the words had even left his mouth, Danny inwardly winced; they were true. He'd lost, and, frankly, he couldn't make himself care. Danny didn't care if Vlad was his enemy, and, as long as nobody else found out about their rather unusual encounter, he was ready to throw his inhibitions out the window and let the man take him.

"Mmm…." warm lips slipped down his shoulder and lightly kissed the hollow of his throat. "I never followed by that philosophy, but, if it helps me get my way, then I have no choice but to respect your opinion."

Vlad's hands grasped his hips, nails cutting into the tender skin, and all of the air rushed out of Danny's lungs as they were suddenly surrounded by pink light. He closed his eyes; the glow was electric, neon fuchsia, and he could still see the color beneath his closed lids. The air zoomed around him, whipping around his naked form and chilling his skin.

"Teleportation," he muttered. And, true to his theory, Danny fell out of Vlad's hold and landed on a flat, soft surface. His hair flew across his face and stuck wetly to his cheeks, but he could see faint hints of red beneath the dripping bangs. "The bed…."

"That's correct."

Pushing the strands back, Danny sat up and eyed the silk hovering around his body. The deep red material was a perfect match to the velvety pillows strewn behind him at the head of the bed. His fingers were stark against the ebon sheets, and the soft bedclothes were soft. They felt good on his naked skin.

"Admiring the riches that I have come into?" Danny had momentarily forgotten about him. A long finger slid under his chin and tilted his face up, strewing his hair to its former position over his eyes, and Danny shuddered when cool lips fluttered over his own. "Don't worry…you'll get to enjoy them soon enough," Vlad whispered, running his tongue over Danny's bottom lip. The teenager whimpered at the contact, his eyes pleading as the billionaire moved away. Kneeling on the bed, Vlad stared at the alabaster skinned boy sprawled out before him, and a hungry grin reformed on his face. He could sense the erection standing between his legs, feeling the precum trickling down the head of his cock. What pleased him even more was the sight of the teen's returning hard on, and it was as equally ready as his. "Daniel….it's going to hurt."

"I--I know," Danny choked, his eyes glued to the impressive appendage between Vlad's legs. His wasn't small by any means, but that….he could clearly imagine the pain it was going to cause. "Just--just try not to--to--"

"I won't hurt you any more than necessary." Crawling forward, Vlad pushed him down onto the bed and positioned himself between the teenager's legs. Danny's erection brushed his thigh, but Vlad ignored it and instead grabbed slender thighs and hitched them up, draping Danny's legs over his hips. Danny cringed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Daniel." His eyes blurred with tears, he weakly opened them and gazed up at the man who was wet, panting, and disheveled to the point of downright sexiness. "I would suggest you relax. There will still be pain, but relaxing your muscles will eradicate some of the discomfort."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." It came out sarcastic, cold, but Vlad immediately noticed the tendrils of fear entangled within the teenager's tone. As he pressed himself to the puckered ring of muscle, Vlad felt legs tighten around his waist, bright blue eyes staring up at him and lips twisting into a pained cry as he slammed into the silken walls. Danny screamed as a jagged slice of pain went coursing throughout his body; it hurt! His insides were on fire, and he knew that the warm, sticky fluid streaming down his thighs was blood before he even smelt the metallic copper aroma. As Vlad pushed farther inside him, Danny let out another scream and felt his legs slide down the man's hips; he didn't have the strength to keep them up. His fingernails tore at the sheets, ripping the thin fabric to the point where he could feel the feathery mattress beneath. "--fu--fuck---you--you bastard--" the string of cusses poured from his mouth, and he didn't even bother trying to cut them off. Danny was past the point of keeping his language decent for the sake of the man who was currently throbbing inside him. "_Vlad---I fucking hate you_," he growled, and the man stilled.

"I did warn you, Daniel. You should have"

"If you say it, I swear I'll kill you," Danny shot him a cold glare, but his face was too marred by pain for the threat to hold any real animosity. As Vlad pushed into him just a bit deeper, Danny felt his body arch off the bed as it was racked with waves of raw pleasure. It was pure ecstasy, this thing he was feeling! "_Oh God…._" he moaned, and he could hear the arousal clinging to the words. The pleasure burned in his blood, fueled his body with ravishing bliss. He didn't even feel the pain anymore; it was thrown aside as tide after tide of the delightful sensations soared through his thin frame, enveloping his mind and burning away all thoughts of discomfort and escape. 'Dammit, this feels good! Fuck moral values, I want more!'

"Daniel?"

Vlad pulled back, watching the teenager's face as he inched forward and touched the same spot as before. The effects were immediate; Danny howled in delight, pure satisfaction gleaming in his pale eyes. Thrashing his head, Danny glanced up at him and Vlad was astounded to see the fierce, animal-like expression on his face. He had been transformed into a wild creature, one born of sex and pleasure, and Vlad liked it. Even as he started slamming in and out of the aroused body writhing beneath him, Vlad slammed his lips down onto Danny's and thrusted his tongue into the boy's mouth. Cold metal touched his back as Danny wrapped his arms around the billionaire's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he roughly bit the man's lip, licking the blood that welled from the cuts. "_Go faster_," Danny panted against his mouth. Vlad did as the teenager asked, and the boy tore his mouth away and attacked his neck, teeth sinking into warm flesh and sucking, licking. It was somewhat overwhelming, seeing him take control like this, but Vlad could care less. As legs were pushed back up around his hips and blunt fingernails dug into his back, Vlad pushed farther into the stretched entrance and hit Danny's prostate. Screeching in pleasure, Danny fell back onto the bed, his arms falling limply down beside him.

It was then that Vlad noticed the bracelet on Danny's wrist. The silver was sparking, emitting green flecks of what he could only assume was energy.

"Daniel…." Vlad turned his gaze back onto the teen, and was momentarily stunned at what he saw. Blue eyes were flashing neon green, the same color as the sparks flying around them, and strands of silver had emerged in the inky locks of Danny's hair. He barely even noticed that he'd withdrawn from Danny's body. 'He's transforming…his power's too much for the bracelet to control!'

"Vlad…quit thinking and _**fuck me already!**_" The outburst had barely left Danny's lips before the bracelet glowed neon green and cracked apart. Silver pieces of metal flew into the air, and both watched as the remains of the bracelet fell onto the bed. "Uhhh….what the hell?" Unaware of what was going on, Danny didn't notice as his hair turned bright silver, green eyes staring at the pieces questioningly. Pale skin was covered with black and silver spandex beneath Vlad's fingers, and the billionaire could only stare down at the teenager with curiosity and arousal gleaming in his eyes. "Why'd that happen?"

"Daniel…." it was the tone to Vlad's voice that made Danny look up at him. In the billionaire's eyes he could see a blurry reflection of himself, and he let out a startled gasp as he caught a glimpse of the neon green irises peering out at him from the dull reflection. "Your power….it was too much for the bracelet. You transformed!"

"I--I did?!" Danny raised a hand, and yelped when he saw white spandex meet his gaze. "I did!"

"Yes. You are a powerful halfa, Daniel. To be honest, I should have expected something like this, but I--I didn't believe that your powers were this advanced, nor this strong."

His eyes wide, Danny slowly dropped the hand and glanced up at his surprised foe, his expression unidentifiable as he eyed Vlad's sweaty face and shrouded eyes. "Which means I could escape any time now, if I wanted to."

"….that is correct." Vlad seemed hesitant, unsure. Danny had never heard him sound so down, or so remotely insecure about something. It brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, Plasmius." Danny leaned up, green eyes glowing with mischief as he breathed a rough moan beside the man's ear. "Are you gonna fuck me, or are you going to keep acting like a stupid Frootloop and let me escape? 'Cause you know, I may have my powers back, but I can't exactly use them properly if I'm too busy panting and screaming."

"Daniel---you amaze me sometimes."

"Good…." Danny nipped the edge of Vlad's ear. "Now shut up already and make me scream…."

"I'm only too willing, my dear Daniel." Vlad's lips curled into a vicious smile, and Danny felt his heart race as black rings circled up the billionaire's body. Blue skin, black hair, and glowing red eyes replaced the dripping hair and pale skin, but Danny wasn't repelled by the odd features. If anything, he found them more….dark. More sexy. "I couldn't very well let you have all the fun. If you could transform, then so can I," Vlad nipped the thin strip of Danny's exposed throat above the neck of his jumpsuit, and he wasn't disappointed when the boy moaned and leaned into the possessive touch. "_Scream for me, Daniel_. _My Dannicus….my lion,_" he growled. Vlad turned both his and Danny's clothes intangible and tossed them aside, smiling darkly down at the boy. Breathing a hungry snarl, Vlad grinned and thrusted into the teenager's body.

"_AAAHHH!" _

His back fully leaving the bed, Danny's oiled chest pressed flush against Vlad's as he hastily wrapped an arm around the man's neck and tangled his hand in black hair, the wreath of gold leaves brushing his fingertips. Danny felt teeth sink into the crook of his neck and a warm tongue lick the sweaty flesh, and a throaty groan fell from his lips. He tightened his legs around a muscled blue waist and Vlad's cock sank deeper inside him, brushing the one spot that made him scream and electrified his peridot eyes.

"_**VLAD!**_"

"_Daniel_…." Vlad licked the boy's reddened neck and swept his hands down sweaty thighs. Danny's cock rubbed against his leg as he jerked the limbs up and draped them over his shoulders, the head smearing precum across his skin. Grabbing the hard member, he pumped the sticky skin in time with his thrusts, and Danny eagerly thrusted his hips upward and matched the ragged tempo, all the while yelling various obscenities and screaming at him.

"_**Faster**_!"

The fingers in his hair ripped away, sending tingles of burning pain throughout his skull, but Vlad didn't care. He grabbed Danny's wrist and jerked it to his mouth, biting the cupped palm and thrusting roughly into the teen's bloodied, violently abused entrance. He hit Danny's prostate, at the same time coming inside the boy with a guttural shriek. Danny let out a garbled scream as warm cum coated his insides, and it gave away into a low moan as the final tingles of pleasure surged throughout his body. He came all over the man's hand, and glowing eyes slowly faded to dull green, rough pants falling from Danny's mouth as he collapsed onto the mattress, the silken bedclothes sticking to his sweaty flesh. Vlad held himself aloft over the exhausted teenager, his softening cock slipping from the satiny walls that had clamped down on it with so much force. A pink flecked mixture of cum and blood began to trickle down Danny's inner thighs, and the boy shivered as Vlad swept an already stained finger through the sticky mixture and licked it, a playful smirk on his face.

"I must say, Daniel, your…_forcefulness_ was rather surprising. I had no idea you could be so wild."

"Yeah--well, don't get used to it." Danny let out a sigh, the ghostly aura around his body flickering, growing dull. "God, I'm tired…."

"Well, you were behaving like a wild animal, so it's no surprise."

"Shut up."

Danny weakly sat up on the bed, and Vlad let his hand fall onto the boy's bare leg. The tan skin was flawless, smooth, just like the pale flesh that was Danny's in human form. "You know, I should thank your friends. It was because of your loyalty to them that I was able to enjoy such a wonderful experience."

"Yeah, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I let you"

"Let me do what? Fuck you? Oh, you let me do a lot more than that, Daniel." Vlad sat back on the bed and leered at the teen, his eyes sweeping down a fit chest smeared with oil and sweat and legs traced with thin muscles that clearly spoke of the fights and battles Danny had been engaged in. A bright blush unfurled on his cheeks as the eyes lingered on his crotch, and he crossed his legs, hiding himself from the man's view. "Now, Daniel, why so shy? After all, you were just allowing me to fuck you senseless."

"Plasmius, you are the biggest--"

**BAM!**

Both halfa's were thrown out of the bed as a loud explosion rumbled throughout the room. The floor rumbled and shook from the force, and Danny yelped as his bare back touched the icy marble. Scrambling to his feet, he caught sight of Vlad, who had grabbed his costume and was throwing it on at a pace that was surprisingly fast, even with him being a halfa.

"What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure, Daniel, but you should get changed. Here," Vlad tossed him the discarded black and silver jumpsuit, but Danny couldn't make his fingers unzip the hidden zipper on the front, or the fact that every movement he made shot a fresh round of pain down his back. It really didn't help matters any when gloved hands appeared around his waist and began to slide down his naked torso.

"Uh, shouldn't we be focused on _other _things," Danny smacked the hands away and quickly unzipped the jumpsuit, but, as he stepped into it and slid his arms into the gloved sleeves, the zipper-yet again-wouldn't work. Danny gave it a desperate tug, but his hands were shaking too bad and couldn't zip it up.

"Daniel, don't panic."

Hands reached around and expertly zipped up the suit, only lingering for a second on his torso. Danny turned and started to thank him, but another loud explosion echoed throughout the room, and this one sounded closer, like it was right outside the curtained doorway.

"Guards! What is going on out there?!" Vlad darted over to the doorway and pushed the velvet aside, but the guards that had led Danny inside were gone. "What the---ahhh!" A beam of green light hit him in the chest, throwing him across the room and smashing him against the wall. Groaning in pain, Vlad collapsed to the floor, but Danny stood there, stunned, his eyes wide and gazing past the doorway. There stood Sam and Tucker, each wearing smirks and carrying silver guns that Danny recognized as the ones his mom so often sported.

"Hey dude! We came to rescue you!"

"Yeah. We thought we'd take care of that jerk for you." Sam nodded to the collapsed billionaire, who was sprawled motionless across the floor. Blinking, Danny glanced over at the fallen man, his body going numb as he tried to process the load of information that was being thrown at him. "Uhhh, Danny? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh--yeah, Sam--I'm fine. Just a little tired." He immediately wished he could've taken it back; Sam and Tucker both stared at him with concerned expressions on their faces, though Sam looked a tad suspicious as well.

"You ok man? I mean, did you and Plasmius fight or something?"

'Well, if you call having rough, wild sex fighting, then yes.' Danny shook his head, dispelling all thoughts of that nature out of his mind. "Umm, yeah. I guess you could say that," he stammered, running a nervous hand through his sweaty hair. 'Well, at least my appearance is believable.'

"So, did we like walk in on it or something?" Tan cheeks flushed red, and Danny heard himself let out a tiny squeak.

'No, you missed it by a few minutes….aghh! Dammit! It's not like I can tell them that I had sex with my supposed worst enemy. I'm sure that would go over _really_ well.'

"Uhh, I--I mean, you--"

"Your beloved Daniel and I were indeed fighting. You just so happened to come bursting in and attacked me right after I had forced him out of ghost form." Just like earlier, Danny felt cool fingers slip over his neck, delicately pressing the sensitive muscles and smearing the sticky sweat. Vlad was so quiet; he never even noticed him sneaking up behind him, and, apparently, neither did Sam or Tucker.

"Plasmius! Let Danny go!" Sam pointed her gun at him, but Vlad shot a beam of energy and smacked it away. The gun landed with a loud clatter beside the bed, too far away for her to have any chance of reaching it.

"Ms. Manson, isn't it?"

"It's Sam," she snarled, and Danny winced as blunt nails dug into his neck.

"No need to get testy. Now, Daniel, why don't you tell your beloved friends what your loyalty cost you?"

"Shut up, Vlad…they don't need to know anything," Danny glanced up at the grinning billionaire, his eyes flashing a dangerous green. "If I were you, I'd escape while I could. Otherwise, I don't see you leaving here without serious damage." He spoke in a hushed voice, but he could sense Sam and Tucker staring at him curiously. "I'm guessing by all the rumbling we heard that they've probably destroyed half your palace. That means your precious kingdom is likely in a state of chaos, ruin. Do you want to rule a land like that?"

Vlad seemed to consider his words, but he kept a careful hand placed on Danny's neck, ready to knock him unconscious if he said or did anything the man didn't like. What Sam and Tucker didn't realize that all the while Vlad was gently caressing Danny's back through the thin material of his costume, and Danny was desperately trying to resist letting out the soft whimper that was threatening to escape his trembling lips.

"….you speak the truth, Daniel. Very well. I shall take your advice." Another round of pink blasts sent the other two teenagers flying, both landing with dull thuds near the door. Sam and Tucker groaned, but neither got up.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny tried to move towards them, but the fingers holding his neck gave a threatening squeeze.

"They're fine. Now, Daniel, before I take my leave and find other worlds deserving of my rule, I must do something." Vlad roughly jerked the boy's head around and jammed his lips down onto Danny's, his tongue briefly slipping inside the warm mouth and caressing moist skin. "I hope you know, Daniel, that I rather enjoyed our time together. You were a delight, a wonderful distraction." Reaching up, Vlad brushed a finger down Danny's cheek, and the simple gesture sent chills running down his spine. "By the way….I would recommend keeping your clothes on. There are several marks on your neck, and I'm sure that you wouldn't be able to lie to your friends effectively enough as to where they came from, would you?."

At that, Vlad pulled the glowing map he stole from Danny out of his suit and flapped it open, letting out a laugh as it shone bright pink. "Take me to my destiny!"

Danny went sprawling to the floor as Vlad went hurtling past him into the glowing portal that had emerged from thin air, a smirk appearing on his blue face as he glanced back and waved. "I'm sure I shall see you soon, Danny Phantom! And by the way…" Vlad winked at him, his smile belonging more on the face of a demon. "That jumpsuit looks quite fetching on you." His laughter trailed after him as he disappeared into the ghost zone, leaving Danny staring after him and trying not to smile. Instead, he ran over to his friends and tried to ignore the pain shooting up his spine.

'You know, it's gonna suck, trying to fight in this state.' He rolled his eyes. "Sam, Tucker, you guys ok?"

"Yeah dude, peachy keen." Groaning, Tucker and Sam blearily climbed to their feet, dusting off their clothes and glancing around the vast room. "Hey, where'd Plasmius go?"

"Into the portal. Come on, we need to go after him!" Nodding, Sam grabbed Tucker and darted towards the portal, but stopped when she realized that Danny wasn't following.

"Danny, come on!"

"…yeah." Glancing around the candlelit room, Danny couldn't resist and smiled; as long as he lived, he knew he'd never forget this experience. "I'm coming." He brushed a strand of hair out of his face, grimacing at the sweat that clung to the silvery hairs. 'Hair like his,' he briefly thought, the grin growing wider. 'Well, at least he has a better nickname for me now….Dannicus. I like it.' Danny flew towards the portal and grabbed Sam and Tucker in his arms, grinning as they went flying into the green abyss. His friends were ignorant to all that had truly gone on in the room they were leaving, and he planned to keep it that way. At least he didn't have to worry about the hickey's; they were covered by the neck of his jumpsuit. However, Danny was bitterly unaware of the fang marks just below his ear that were clearly visible, or of the long rip running down the back of his costume. Underneath the torn material red scratch marks were welling up on his tan flesh, each one oozing red, green flecked blood.

"Hey, Danny? What's those things on your neck?" Tucker pointed to the two fang marks, and Danny winced, his eyes flashing in anger as he felt the telltale twinge just below his ear and the blood trickling down his neck.

'Stupid Frootloop…he knew this would happen!'

"Yeah, and what'd Plasmius mean earlier about your loyalty costing you something? What was he talking about?" Sam's purple eyes narrowed, forming blazing slits of anger as she glanced between the bleeding wounds and Danny's guilty expression. "Danny, are you hiding something from us?"

Danny glanced between his two friends, panic twisting in his gut when he saw the determination in his friend's eyes. 'They won't quit bugging me until they know the truth…Plasmius, I am gonna kick your sorry ass for this…'

"Danny! Why are their claw marks on your back?!"

"Uhhh…."

"DANNY!"

'Yeah…..I am so screwed….'

_**Mwahahaha…..poor Danny has some explaining to do! I think I'll let you be the judge of what happened to our beloved halfa. I have a few ideas, but why spoil it for you guys? However, I might consider a sequel, if enough people liked my story and want to read more….**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Roman Conqueror. It took me two weeks to write, mostly 'cause I procrastinated, but the outcome was totally worth it, and I hope you guys feel the same. Personally, I think this stomps You Are Mine into the dirt, but I'll let you be the judge of that.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it, and feel free to send me any requests or ideas you want me to write. And please remember to review on your way out! Your comments mean a lot to me!**_


End file.
